


Lunch at the Burrow

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: 'It's official,' Ron thought to himself as he took a long sip from his Butterbeer. 'I'm going to hell...'





	Lunch at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

' _It's official_ ,' Ron thought to himself as he took a long sip from his Butterbeer, letting the cold drink wash down his throat and ease that parched feeling that had settled in, not entirely due to the heat. ' _I'm going to hell..._ '

His gaze flickered overhead once again, catching sight of a familiar dark head of hair. He watched Albus hurtling towards the ground in another dive, pulling up hard on his broom when he got near to crashing and levelling out with ease, slowing his speed to hover in place. Several moments behind him, Hugo pulled up from his own dive, looking suitably rattled despite pulling up much higher from the ground than Al had done. Halfway across the yard, Ron could hear Al's laugh loud and clear, and his gaze raked over his nephew as he and his son made their slow descent to the ground.

The summer heat had caused Al to remove his shirt before he'd even gotten on his broom, and the sun beating down on him, mingled with the exertion of flying had brought a thin sheen of sweat out on his skin. Taking another slow drink from his Butterbeer until the bottle had been drained dry, Ron shifted to cross one leg over the other in an effort to hide the erection pressing against the front of his trousers. ' _Definitely going to hell_ ,' he thought.

He hadn't expected coming to lunch at the Burrow to create such temptation; not that he hadn't spent the better part of the summer eyeing Al with something much more than platonic interest. But he'd thought he had it suitably under control. After all, he hadn't gone and pressed Al up against the nearest wall yet, which seemed like an accomplishment given how tempting it was to do so. After watching the sixteen-year-old fly for two hours in the summer sun, however, that temptation was back with force, and Ron gripped his empty bottle a bit harder as he watched Al and Hugo parting ways.

As Hugo made his way towards the rest of the family, Al turned to go into the house, catching Ron's eye for the briefest moment as he passed and flashing him a smirk that made Ron's blood boil in the most pleasant way. Growling softly, low in his throat, Ron stood from his seat, adjusted himself quickly before anyone could notice the bulge in his trousers, and murmured an excuse about too much Butterbeer before making his way inside, all but slamming the sliding door behind himself. Standing at the fridge, Al startled at the sound of the door closing and jumped back a step before laughing and running a hand through his dark hair.

"Bloody hell, Uncle Ron, you startled me." Al turned back towards the fridge and half bent over to rummage through it, pulling out a bottle of Butterbeer and straightening before glancing at Ron again. "Need another drink?" he asked, holding out the bottle to him. Ron managed a nod and took the drink, watching Al reach into the fridge for another bottle.

He twisted off the cap on his drink and took a sip, watching Al over it and, despite his best efforts to bite it back, he let out a moan low in his throat as Al pressed his own cold bottle against his skin. Al's eyes fell closed as he let out a sound caught between a sigh and a groan, moving the bottle from one side of his neck to the other, and then slid it down the centre of his chest. Ron's eyes followed the path of the bottle, tracing the lines of Al's muscles as his breath quickened and he swiped his tongue across his lips. It took him a moment to realize when Al stopped moving the bottle, and he slowly raised his gaze to his face to find Al watching him with a knowing smirk.

"Something on your mind, Uncle Ron?"

Ron's eyes darkened as he caught sight of the glint of silver in Al's mouth when he spoke, another moan rumbling in his throat. Gin had thrown a fit over it at the start of the summer when Al had come home from Hogwarts with the silver barbell through his tongue, to the extent of making Al show it to everyone at the Burrow during the first family gathering in an effort to prove that no one in the family approved. The plan had entirely backfired for her, with everyone but mum agreeing that Al was old enough to decide for himself, and Ron hadn't been able to get the damned thing off his mind ever since.

Without thinking, he took one step forward and then another until he was pressed close to Al, pinning him against the counter beside the fridge. Al was looking up at him with wide eyes, but that smirk still firmly in place, and Ron could hear his breath coming in just a little faster from their proximity. Reaching around him to set his bottle of Butterbeer on the counter, Ron let his hands rest on the counter's edge on either side of Al.

"You're a little tease, Al, you know that?" he asked, his, voice soft and rough with arousal. He watched Al slick his lips and dipped his head, hovering his lips a hair's breadth away from Al's. To his amazement, Al arched forward into him, and with that, Ron closed the last, small distance between them to crush their lips together. Ron shifted one leg between Al's, pressing his thigh to the front of his trousers. Al's moan mingled with his own as he rolled his hips forward to grind against Al's erection, pressing his own against his hip. Al began pushing back into him in return, opening his mouth for Ron's tongue, when the chatter of voices through the window sent Ron jumping back.

He closed his hand around his bottle of Butterbeer and leaned heavily back against the counter's edge just as the door opened and Fred and George stepped inside in the middle of an animated discussion. Neither did more than wave at Ron and Al in acknowledgement as they crossed through the kitchen, and Ron heard them both drop themselves down onto the sofa in the next room. Sighing, he took a long drink from his Butterbeer before looking over at Al.

His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and bruised from the kiss. The sight of it sent a shudder through Ron and set his hands itching to reach for Al again, to feel his skin hot under his palms. Leaning over, Ron brushed his lips against the shell of Al's ear and whispered softly to him, "We should go back out..." Al only nodded, and Ron shot a glance at the doorway to the other room before he moved, pressing himself against Al once more and kissing him again, hard and full of promise, before he stepped back, flashing Al a breathless smile.

It was several minutes before Al finally came back outside. Ron had dropped himself into a seat around the big table in the garden and settled into a discussion with Harry and Bill about Gringotts that he only half paid attention to. His eyes had repeatedly wandered towards the door until Al finally came out, still looking slightly flushed, but with an almost sated look about him. Flicking his gaze down to Al's groin, Ron bit down on his lower lip hard to hold back a moan. Al had _definitely_ been hard, earlier, but now there was no sign of an erection straining against his trousers. When he looked back up to catch Al's eyes, the flush that rose up in his cheeks was all the confirmation Ron needed. One corner of his lips twitching in a smile, he gave Al the smallest of nods before looking away to rejoin his conversation, his mind now whirling with thoughts of what Al would have looked like while fisting his cock to completion.

Draining his Butterbeer while Harry and Bill began debating something to do with the goblins, Ron's gaze flickered one last time towards Al and again, their eyes met as Al swiped his tongue across his lips, the gesture making Ron's own lips tingle with the memory of Al's mouth crushed against his own.


End file.
